Area 51
by CherrySummer
Summary: You are America or Alfred F. Jones and you were on a secret mission to Area 51 when things started to go bad. What went wrong? Why are they here? Who are they? Well...Read to find out! Has Mild cursing.
1. Stuck in Area 51

Full summary !

You are America or Alfred F. Jones and you were on a secret mission to Area 51 when things started to go bad. What went wrong? Why are they here? Who are_ they_? Well...Read to find out! Written is fist person view! Will hop around on who's view it's from though. Mainly America's view.

AN:** I decided that it's going to be RUSSIAxAMERICA!**

**ANOTHER NOTE! (PLEASE READ THIS): The MAIN views are RUSSIA'S and AMERICA'S.**

* * *

~:-:~ = Switch point of view!

_Writing – Italics_

_Italics_ also mean (If it's on one word) to emphasize something or a word.

Normal other stuff – Normal print

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Date: March 19th 1955

_My name is America or Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. Quick I don't have much time_. I glance back behind my shoulder. _I need to tell you this they are almost here, there almost on me. I don't know what happened, it all happened so fast. It was a small mistake, oh please, please forgive me. England, oh England I'm sorry I know you needed the-,_

I sneaked a look at the clock, I needed to go, I'll continue this later. I glanced back at the door, it wasn't going to hold long and I thought it now or never.

I cocked my gun and go ready to shoot until I hear a,

"Pstttt!" I hear the sound from my window, I swiftly turn to that sound I groaned, it can't be that _they_ evolved, could it? Damn it! If they evolved could it mean they got stronger too? Fuck, My life sucks, why can't I be one of my citizens that are blissfully (or ignorantly) unaware of all _this_ going on?

I hissed out "Who's there!" I figured if they could communicate they could probability understand this too,

"I know that even if you can communicate now, I can still harm you this this gun!"

I waited for a answer and I received quite the surprise.

"It's Russia!" a pause then "Please don't shoot!"

I shot back a reply, "How do I know your not one of _them_? You commie!"

"Oh, just let me in! I can still talk can't I? "

Yea...I guess that's true, I should let hm in, right?

~:-:~

Stupid Amerika, of course it's me! I wouldn't of even come if it wasn't for Аляска! I grumbled and said, "I'm coming inside now." and simultaneously I smashed the window with my metal pole and hoped into the room.

I saw Amerika, he had a surprised look on his face but then relaxed when he saw that I was...not one of _them_... I immediate started to drop the thousands of questions in my head onto him.

"Who are they?" I started quickly,

"why don't they die after I shoot them? And why did it finally stop moving only after I clubbed on the head with my metal pole? "

I didn't give him a chance to talk only continued to, "Why do they _seem_ human but can't communicate? Why do they look so...Dead but are still moving?"

~:-:~

I knew that if Russia's deflect or "Да ?" is gone it probably means that he's quite serious. I started with, (original I know.)

"I all began two weeks ago..."

* * *

FFFFFFF it's so short! T^T I have no talent for writing long stories, Just sort ones, It'll probably stay around this long for every chapter untill the end since they are qutie short they will be updated quite frequently!

** I know this is a little confusing but bare with me, I will get to explain it!**

Please R&R?

You will get a cookie?

**Translations!**

Russia

Yes = Да

Alaska = Аляска


	2. Two weeks ago

Full summary !

You are America or Alfred F. Jones and you were on a secret mission to Area 51 when things started to go bad. What went wrong? Why are they here? Who are_ they_? Well...Read to find out! Written is fist person view! Will hop around on who's view it's from though. Mainly America's view.

**AN: I decided that it's going to be RUSSIAxAMERICA!**

ANOTHER NOTE! (PLEASE READ THIS): The MAIN views are RUSSIA'S and AMERICA'S.

* * *

~:-:~ = Switch point of view!

_Writing – Italics_

_Italics_ also mean (If it's on one word) to emphasize something or a word.

Normal other stuff – Normal print

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~:two week ago:~

I was happily munching away at my stash of McDonald's burgers when one of the test subject 51892 was acting up. I hoped that this one will not be a failure like the other 51891 subject. And I had a bad feeling about this one. I looked at the computer and saw the mutation that test subject 51892 was going through.

This isn't right, this is not how it's suppose to work! One part of my brain says my in area 51! Some scary shit is bound to happen! The other part of my brain insists that I know scary shit happens but not fucked shit up like_ that! _My other side did have a point there, test subject 51892 was going through some painful looking stuff.

It's left arm was deformed and en longing making the right arm shorter than the left. It also looked like the subjects body temperature was getting cooler because on the heat radar (in every subjects room) was showing only greens and blues.

It seemed to be clawing at the wall and it that's when I noticed the bite mark on it's arm, I zoomed it in on the camera, I noticed the bite mark was actually an injection mark. It looked like it was infected badly too.

There was puss and this yellowy green fluid that was oozing out of the gaping hole that was at least 2 centimeters wide and looking swollen and ugly.

I reached to grab the pager that hung on the hook, there was some scary stuff that was going on and I needed to page England, he should know what to do, right?

"America to England, over."

"England to git, over."

"America to Asshole, over"

"England to Fat ass, over"

"America to Fairy lov-Oh what the hell, this is serious! I need to talk to you about a test subject acting up again! Over."

"Are you sure git? You better not be lying! Over"

"I'm not! And I'm not fat! Over"

"I don't believe you, give an example. And yes you are fat. Over"

"The test subject is growing and mutating, it's right arm is a lot longer than the left one. I am NOT fat! Over"

"Yes git, you are fat, and I will come over in a sec. Over"

"I am not fat,_ old man_. Over"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD. Over"

"Try and kill me! Over"

"..."

I sigh and get back to work. On a normal day when England said that he would try to kill me I would laugh, but the mutating test subject was giving off a bad vibe.

I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, suddenly, the McDonald's hamburger doesn't look so good anymore. I don't know why I was so worried about that tea lover. I keep telling myself, he should be here any minute now...

* * *

I hope this is okay~!  
I"m sorry this took so long but FanFiction was being all derpy again, it didn't let me upload anything!

I LOVE the conversation America had with England! it was supose to be funny! And if America ever decide that a Mickey'Ds hamburger was not so tasty...THE WORLD HAS ENDED!

and...

**The OLD MAN is ENGLAND!**

**LOL **

**R&R!**


	3. Who are they?

Full summary !

You are America or Alfred F. Jones and you were on a secret mission to Area 51 when things started to go bad. What went wrong? Why are they here? Who are_ they_? Well...Read to find out! Written is fist person view! Will hop around on who's view it's from though. Mainly America's view.

NOTE:** It's AmericaXRussia now! Full blown!** Also! Mild Cursing from almost everybody!

ANOTHER NOTE! (PLEASE READ THIS): The MAIN views are RUSSIA'S and AMERICA'S.

* * *

~:-:~ = Switch point of view!

_Writing – Italics_

_Italics_ also mean (If it's on one word) to emphasize something or a word.

Normal other stuff – Normal print

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I waited over half an hour and still...Nothing. I was really panicky now, my mind was conjuring all the ways that England could die (Bad brain!). I was pacing back and forth I was getting really paranoid and I know it, I looked back to the clock every couple of minutes, but the minutes seemed to pass so slowly that they seemed like hours. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, this _thing_ came and burst through the door and it might of looked _remotely_ human before but...

It was like test subject 51892 but was even more mutated, it would even looked like what you would call a zombie, but it had en-longed teeth and nails. I stared at it until it stopped dead in it's tracks, it sniffed the air in a inhumanely manner and lunged for_ me. _

I wasn't the nation of America for nothing, I went into serious mode, when I serious I have be told that my eyes change into an icy blue and give the illusion of glowing. My eyes narrowed when the _thing_ lunged for me I dodged the swipe and grabbed at my desk for something, anything to hit this monster with, preferably something sharp. I (lucky) grabbed the pen and not a test tube. I stabbed it into it's eye. It made a sicking squelching should and it still came after me! What is a nation suppose to do!

I noticed that _It_ had two dominate fangs on both the top and bottom of it's jaws and it was... trying to bite me! That's when I got an idea, but I had to get to the other side of the room which held the surgical tools and the sharp and pointy objects! I figured if it had fangs it had to be part vampire and if I got to stab it through the heart maybe it'll die!

When _It_ lunged for me again, I rolled underneath it and quickly got up onto my feet again and grabbed the needle and jabbed _it_ into it's back and through to _it's _heart. Then the thing screamed and dropped to the ground, finally dead.

I felt the need to take a better look at this guy and I thought he was to fast to be a zombie and to in-humane to be vampire. My understanding of vampire has to have some level of intelligence, unless... all it's energy is diverted into pure instinct! That was certainly explain the animalistic behavior but it would not explain how the human turned into _it._..

* * *

**AN:** Whoo! I finaly got to update this thing! I know it's short and if this chapter kinda confuses you it's like this:

You know there are stories out there that are like aliens/zombies taking over the world? Well this is my take on it except it Vampire/Zombie things!

The **next chapter will be so much longer**, I promise! The next chapter will contain alot more explaining elements...Thanks for reading!

**R&R**


	4. Explanations

Full summary !

You are America or Alfred F. Jones and you were on a secret mission to Area 51 when things started to go bad. Mainly America's view and will have bits and pieces of Russia's view for this story to make sense. It's my take on a Zombie/Vampire take over.

**AN: I decided that it's going to be RUSSIAxAMERICA!**

**ANOTHER NOTE! (PLEASE READ THIS): The MAIN views are RUSSIA'S and AMERICA'S.**

~:-:~ = Switch point of view!

_Writing/Thoughts – Italics_

_Italics_ also mean (If it's on one word) to emphasize something or a word.

Normal other stuff – Normal print

* * *

Area 51

~:-:~

**Chapter 4**

I tried to ignore the thing that was behind be and got to work on how it was possible for a human to turn into that..._Thing._ After hours of crunching numbers and failures of scientific equations I was about to rip my hair out. I got a part of the _thing_'s tissue under the microscope, (only after wearing surgical gloves) and found out it technically isn't alive.

~: -An hour ago-:~

~America's view~

"You've been calling it a_ thing _so far, do you have a name for it yet?" Asked Russia.

"..." I was hesitant to answer, "Ummm, Bastard?"

"Really?" Russia gave a glare and then said, "I know you have a real name for it, and a real explanation too."

I finally gave in and explain all of my short hours of research to him and said "Well, it's a Virus, so it's impossible to cure."

"Like H.I.V or A.D.S?" Inquired Russia

I rolled my eyes,"Yes like_Human__immunodeficiency virus or __Acquired immune deficiency__sy__ndrome____**.**_" pause "But it's worse than either one of them, because the _virus _multiples so fast in the body and takes over it in matter of minutes-" I was cut off when Russia interjected with,

"How long, exactly?"

"Five, ten minutes tops." I said with a downcast look in my eyes, I knew what he was going to ask next.

"How is it spread and how many are infected?"

"It's spread from a bite, or any kind of cut that_ it _gives you, so you have to be extremely careful. I'm also not sure about how many are infected but I'm pretty confident _they_ are all confined within Area 51."

Russia countered with,"What about nations and countries? You are not allowed to kill your own people if they committed no crime? Right?"

I sighed this is where it gets fuzzy, and the details and facts blur in with the fantasy and my ideas. "I not to sure what would happen if one of _them_ bite a nation or country, they might stand a better chance than a normal human. The _thing _left me no choice but to attack it, I acted in self defense!"

"What was it's name again, I don't think you told me." Russia said with a glare, one that was coupled with the 'kol,kol,kol' after it.

I raised up my hands in surrender and quickly said, "Okay, okay! I named it V.Z.V or V.Z.S"

Russia Raised his eyebrow and said with the 'Sooo?'look,"And it stand for?"

"Vampire/zombie _immunodeficiency virus and __Vampire/zombie syndrome._" I said completely serious.

The Russia met my eyes with a equally serious gaze, it was so different from his usually mask of happiness and childishness that I was shocked for a moment and then he said,

"You still classify them as human?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I think I just might call them Vampires, it's shorter that V.Z.V and V.Z.S. And they act more like vampires than zombies..."

"Lets just call them Zombies, Да?"

His voice changed...

Then I looked up, I was greeted with quite a surprise,

He was smiling.

That son of a bitch! Seeing him smile made me I put on my smirk and it brought out my competitive side, I tried (and successfully) sounded brave then I was feeling when I said,

"Wanna see who kills more of them?"

"Your on! Mother Russia will fuck'em all!" The damn Russian said with his scary aura, a pipe and a huge ass gun.  
I wondered how the recoil of the gun wouldn't hurt him. I pulled out my gun and...

And that's how I got into this _situation_ I'm in now.

* * *

**AN:** DUN DUN DUN! Clif hanger, I know you guys hate them but their fun to write, I know, I know, but I'll get it updated more often and try to be faster!

Hey you guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm sorry for taking my time but I was on a trip in China and "The Great Fire Wall of China" blockes (almost) everything and there was no wifi and I was quite busy...But! No excues...I will write faster!

I was thinking to add a few characters to the story! Who should I add?

I was thinking Germany or Switzerland as Russia and America's Intel.

Could you imagine?

**Walkie Talkies**

**Switz: "I SAID IT'S OVER!"**

**Amer: "You don't get the point! You say over even when over is at the end, over."**

**Switz: "I WILL NOT PLAY YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!"**

**Amer: "You still have to say over! Over"**

**Russia stands there thinking "Somebody kill me now."**

LOL

R&R

You will get cookie form dark side?


End file.
